Cosmetically displeasing hyperpigmentation of the skin, due to increased melanin content in melanocytes, and the surrounding keratinocytes can result from burns, or other injuries, and is also a characteristic of some birthmarks and some skin diseases. Currently, correction of these conditions often encompasses painful grafting to replace burned skin, or surgery, e.g., laser surgery or excision of the area of unwanted coloration.
Sometimes, it is also desirable to lighten hair, wool or fur. For example, some people lighten, or "bleach" facial or scalp hair for cosmetic purposes. Some currently available methods for bleaching hair typically use harsh chemicals that can irritate sensitive skin surrounding the hair and damage the hair shaft, sometimes to the point of breakage. Furthermore, only the top of the hair shaft is affected by such treatment, leaving dark roots at, and below, the skin surface. These dark roots eventually grow out, necessitating repeated applications of these bleaching chemicals.
It would be advantageous to have available methods of decreasing, or suppressing, pigmentation in skin, hair, wool or fur without the need for surgical procedures or harsh chemicals.